When parents take infants and small children to restaurants, on many occasions the restaurant is unable to supply a bib for the child. In other instances, the bib that the restaurant does supply is one of a flexible plastic film, which while able to protect the clothes in part, does permit solid particles and liquid spilled thereon to roll off or drip off the bottom of the bib onto the child's clothes. To solve these two problems, parents have often taken it upon themselves to bring their own bibs to restaurants. This practice can create other problems in that the bib can be left behind thereby causing a financial loss. In addition, it is not practical to carry away a soiled bib as there is no way to prevent the food and drink from getting onto ones hands, as travellers rarely have zip lock plastic bags at their instant disposal.
There is a need therefore for a throwaway price type of bib which under some circumstances can be re-used after easy cleaning.
There is a need further for a low-priced bib that will protect the clothes by not only preventing liquid from dripping down and solid particles from getting onto clothes but which bib will absorb milk juice and other liquids, whether used in the home or at a restaurant.
It is an object therefore to provide a throwaway price and construction bib, which can be reused if necessary. It is another object to provide a bib which can be washed in a washing machine, or rinsed under the faucet for reuse during periods of travel or when replacements are not available.
It is yet another object to provide a bib which will absorb moisture from food and drink, and which will not permit the moisture to pass through the bib to the child's clothes.
It is still a further object to provide a low priced high quality bib with a built-in pocket thereon to capture solid particles and liquid spills to prevent same from getting on the lap area of a child.
This and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.